Traction assemblies for use as wheel replacement on wheeled vehicles are known in the art. Indeed, several configurations of traction assemblies have been proposed throughout the years in order to generally improve different aspects and characteristics such as the riding behaviour.
Nevertheless, prior art traction assemblies still suffer from several drawbacks. Consequently, there is still room for further improvements.